


A little cullenstair fluff

by Cuillere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: This story is part of theLLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:FeedbackShort commentsLong commentsQuestionsConstructive criticism“<3” as extra kudosReader-reader interactionLLF Comment BuilderI reply to comments unless you don't want me to (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!





	A little cullenstair fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).



As soon as the lads had started to unwind, Cullen nodded to Edric and left, leaving him the responsibility to ensure everything was tidied up correctly.  
He had much more important matters to attend right now. He had been excited all day for this celebration of their anniversary and the morning felt like it had been ages ago.

He had pushed himself to stay calm and walk most of the way up to the door, but he practically ran up the stairs leading to his chambers.  
As he arrived in view of the door, he felt a wave of warmth spread in his chest and his breaths became deeper. He was finally about to be with Alistair.

He opened the door slowly and found Alistair sitting on his chair, watching out the window.  
“Good evening, Commander,” he greeted with a smile as he turned to Cullen. "I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten me.”  
Cullen took Alistair’s hand from the desk and took its place on it. “The routine simply took longer than expected.” He brought his lover’s knuckles up for a soft kiss and breathed in deeply. “I even left early and dotted Edric of the closing up everything.”  
“It’s fine, my love,” Alistair whispered, freeing his hand of Cullen’s embrace to caress his cheek and bring his face up. “I am happy to wait longer if it means I can have you to myself.”  
A new wave of warmth invaded Cullen’s body and he opened his eyes to gaze into his lover’s. “I am all yours, Alistair. Now and forever.”  
Shivers ran up his spine as he leant forward to meet Alistair’s lips in a slow, tender kiss.  
As it broke, Cullen’s eyes took a while open again. When they did, their eyes met once again.

“I love you too, Cullen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> I reply to comments unless you don't want me to (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
